Bane of Arthropods
by Churro Sensei
Summary: Music is found in any way, shape or form in which the listener perceives it to be. The leaves rustling softly in the shady trees. Small creatures leaping creating squeaks and scrambles against the tree trunks. Brightly colored tropic birds caw loudly in harmony with frogs chirping in the marsh. This is the everyday symphony for Gilbert Beilschmidt. spider!Austria x human!Prussia
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. ~ My first fanfiction! This is a spider!Austria x human!Prussia fic so be warned. I hadn't seen any stories about this pairing yet so I was really sad for the longest time. This is rated T for violence, blood and fluff. The rating will not go up in any way either. I do not own Hetalia because if I did this ship would be cannon.**

_thoughts_

regular words

"talking"

[another language that I'm too lazy to come up with]

8: :8

Music is found in any way, shape or form in which the listener perceives it to be. The leaves rustling softly in the shady trees. Small creatures leaping from branch to branch creating squeaks and scrambles against the tree trunks. Brightly embroidered tropic birds caw loudly in harmony with frogs chirping in the marsh. This is the everyday symphony for Gilbert Beilschmidt, a famous biologist known for (**A.N. being the most annoying man on the planet**) discovering 5 different species of toads, 4 species of fish, 3 species of butterflies and 2 nearly extinct species of hummingbird. Despite the fame and reputation Gilbert gathered from making these discoveries, his life was unexpectedly cut short. For the last journal entry made on his report stated his discovery of a dangerous, extremely rare creature in the arthropod family…

8: :8

_3 days earlier…_

An angry thumping sound resounded throughout an empty corridor early in the morning. Brown satin boots beating down on the ceramic tiles. The door hissed open as a single man entered the dark room. As the lights flashed on, a lab filled with many different species of jungle birds, note boards and environmental testing equipment became apparent. Two feet halted at a specific table with only a single wired cage on a pedestal. The remaining space on the table was littered with crumbles bits of paper, used beakers and a random picture of a potato. _Tch… That annoying buffoon. He can't even keep his area clean much less carry out the previous assignment I gave him! No, that bloody git always has to run off to play with his toys! _

A hand raised to dig in unruly blonde hair. Forest green eyes framed by unusually large eyebrows scanned what little notes he could recover. The stained pages were actually blueprints for another wacky plaything of his. The man snorted. _I bet on my life Doctor 'Awesome' will return within the hour, covered in grim and (most likely) unknown liquid carrying a devastated look on his face…_Heproceeded to turn away and stalk back to his office to await the self-proclaimed 'Prussian's' arrival -

Gilbert darted through the rainforest with an uncontrollable smile on his face. A loud "KESESESESESESE~" echoed through the trees as he leapt over a small stream. _That old fart! Doesn't he know no one can order around The King of Awesome? Now, I can finally test my new weapon, even though my previous hard drives spontaneously caught fire for some reason…_

_ "_ALRIGHT_"_, Gilbert blurted out loudly. _Please work… _"This piece of crap better work." He skidded to a halt outside the mouth of a cavern. Crimson eyes traced the rim of the cave and found the familiar orange substance from before except this time it was fresh. Gilbert furrowed his eyebrows and placed down his bundled with care. Walking into the darkness, he snapped out his flashlight and followed his usual route. There was absolute silence for the only noise was the splash of feet on a wet floor. He finally turned to an open cavity in the wall and went to work in hammering the mechanical stakes into the bedrock.

Every day for the past week, Gilbert had secretly slipped out of the lab telling his co-workers he was 'testing new material', but a frequent issue for the team broke out just a month ago and Gilbert had to do something about it. Their 'team' consisted of Gilbert himself obviously, Arthur Kirkland, Kiku Honda, Alfred F. Jones, and Francis Bonnefoy. They were stationed in a remote sector of the Amazon Rainforest with the sole mission to save a near extinct species of bird that was disappearing for some bizarre reason. It was a small creature that was coated with puffy yellow feathers and was very smart, but the lab team eventually succeeded in catching one. Gilbert immediately took a liking to it (**A.N. also** **there was an incident with some scissors, but I'll write a one-shot about that later ;]** )and named it Gilbird.

All was well for the rest of the month. Unfortunately for the team, the reason that species of bird was nearly wiped off the face of the Earth (and also the reason why they were so intelligent, because they would need to adapt to survive…) was because a very deadly creature used them for its main food source. No one at the lab knew what the creature looked like, all they knew was that this creature attack once a week every night and in the morning at least 10 of the birds went missing (along with splotches of blood left behind). For this reason, Gilbert took upon himself to create some sort of defense mechanism in order to guard the lab from these attacks. With the little information he gathered from the video footage and evidence, the bird smuggler could easily be placed in the arachnid family.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! My friend just posting an awesome SwissAus fic and now I feel demoted on the awesomeness scale, but I will make a come-back soon enough by ripping out chapters at least once a week. Please review so I know what to fix in my writing, if the story sucks, please complain about it so I can feel worse about myself. :]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, or minecraft (for coming up with my awesome story name), but if I did own either one, I would make an epic crossover episode with them both.**

**8::8**

"There". Gilbert sat on his haunches while admiring 7 copper rods lodged in the limestone slab. The backstory on this was simple. After the creature (now named "fatty" by Gilbert because it eats so much) pillages the lab that week Alfred and Kiku would track it back to various caves to wolf down its catches. It seems to take its food to a remote location as to not be disturbed or have its food taken from it from competing predators. For this reason, it would be simple to just show up at its eating hole at 4:00 in the morning and catch it. Unfortunately, Fatty is smart and switches between 4 different caves at random each time it hides to eat. _No problem for the best biologist ever! _By hiding his trap in one of the caves, Fatty has to stumble upon it sooner or later on his return to this particular cave.

"FATTY BETER RUN FOR ITS DIABETIC LIFE, BECAUSE THE AWESOME GLBERT IS READY TO CRAP UP YOUR MENU!" Gilbert majestically shouted believing Fatty would hear him. He skipped very manly outside and picked the blanket he set down prior to entering the cave back. "No need to hide anymore Gilbird, it's not in this cave! Also, since Fatty's too diabetic and chubby you'll only have to fly up a hill to escape!" Gilbird's head popped out of his blanket hide-a-way and chirped happily before settled back onto Gilbert white head fluff.

Gilbert whistled "what did the fox say" while he leisurely walked back to the lab. Gilbird's head bobbed up and down with sleep as the pro biologist leapt across the same stream coming to the cave. "Crap!" Gilbert shot out. _Ugghhhhhh, that sissy old bag gave me that stupid water contaminate test today. _Gilbert cursed out a few German words. _Even though I know a lot more about anything that he'll ever know, Arthur is still ranked above me by experience in this field. Pft… not that I actually do anything he says anyway… _Gilbert was so utterly lost in thought (not that he's already a spacey person as it is) he hadn't realized his feet carried him not towards the entrance to the lab, but towards Alfred's room.

Gilbert banged loudly on the door 6 or 7 times (he lost count) before he just let himself in. What  
he was not counting on was Alfred and Kiku to be having a kind of disturbing make-out session on the cluttered desk. "Uh… HELLO!" Gilbert barked out. "CAPTAIN ON THE FREAKING BRIDGE!" The two lovers jumped up and darted away from each other both hoping he wasn't standing there watching them for too long. _At least they both have clothes on… _Gilbert tore his gaze from the flustered and blushing men to the window where a perverted Frenchmen could be seen with a camera. Francis' eyes widened knowing he'd been caught and he slowly sank below the window sill until out of view.

"So…" Alfred awkwardly began. "Wh-What, do you need!" He finished with a fake smile as if Gilbert hadn't interrupted anything. "I was just going to hang out for a bit and maybe play some Minecraft but I guess I should leave so you two can go back to eating one another's faces off." At the mention of Minecraft, Gilbird flew down from his perch on his master's head and landed next to Kiku's laptop. Gilbert turned to take his leave but a certain American stopped him with a hand on the shoulder. "W-Wait Gil. I forgot to tell you something important…" Gilbert waited for Alfred to continue. "And …It concerns your stay here in the lab." Now Gilbert was confused, were they taking away his office, did he have to leave? _They weren't seriously going to discontinue his mission here were they? He was the best of the best, they can't take him off the team! _"Arthur said that if you refuse to follow orders from your superiors again, he will be forced to remove you from your post here in the Amazon…" Alfred trailed off in deep thought knowing Gilbert was the only reason they were collecting so much data with his research and discoveries.

Gilbert didn't say anything. Instead, he simply turned on his heel and robotically stepped out into the hallway. _No…I can't be relieved from my duties. Arthur shouldn't be able to boss him around! He should be the superior. _Unfortunately, Gilbert LOVED his team and his job so he walked around the back of the lab, ignoring Francis being… well 'Francis' again. "Stupid old fart." Gilbert muttered. He grabbed the sterilized water PH testers, lidded beakers and sample notes out of the supplies cabinet and placed them in his Rainbow Dash backpack (so very manly). Gilbert shouldered the bag and kicked open the lab door to begin his trek to the marked stream for extracting. Every once in a while Fatty would leave behind poisonous tracks that would eventually leech into the stream the they would all use for their water source. The first time this happened it was the third day since their arrival and it was not pretty…

***flashback* **

"What is that dude?"

"It is a backpack full of canteens~, Alfred"

"KESESESE~, it makes you look like a chick even more!"

"Why thank you!"

"But why, may I ask, did you feel the need to bring so much water with you when you know we already have a sufficient source from the river, Francis-san?"

"You never know when something may happen! What if there's a drought!"

"We're stationed in a rainforest dude…"

***Jump ahead***

"Uggghhhh…" Alfred groaned. "Why do I feel so heavy?" The American gave up on trying to move and lay back down on the couch in the lounge. "Me too! This is so un-awesome!" Gilbert stayed put on the floor as his joints stopped working.

"I can't feel anything!"

"Why can't I bloody MOVE!"

"It was probably Arthur's cooking that did this!"

"Shut it you git!"

"I feel nauseous…"

"Wait a minute, where's the frog!"

Francis hummed a random tune as he skipped down the hallway. "Ah, what a lovely day to be trapped in the middle of the rainforest~!" He had a gentle grin on his face, but it quickly turned to a questioning frown when he heard broken sentences coming from the other room.

"Can't you help me stand?!"

"I can't even move at all now!"

"Where is Francis-san!?"

"I canm fhil mah tonk!"

"We're all going to die!"

Francis quickly slammed open the door and gasped at the funny sight. Alfred was lying face down on the couch with his butt in the air with Gilbert trying to brace himself against it. Kiku was trying to stand up and try to reach a chair, but Arthur had his arms around Kiku's legs so they both fell on the ground with a painful thump, both unable to move.

"hononon-HONONON~!" Francis began to spew out his creepy laughter and slowly stalker towards the immobile Arthur. "NO, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BLOODY FROG! ALFRED HELP ME! DON'T LET IT TOUCH ME! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

***Flash back end***

Arthur somehow escaped being molested by biting Francis' tongue when assaulted from a kiss. They were all paralyzed from head to toe for 5 days, all of us had to rely on Francis completely until it wore off so in short it was Hell.

Gilbert laughed as he thought of the time when Francis tried to get Arthur in the tub to clean him while he was disabled. He slowly dragged the bucket through the stream and pulled it up to begin his procrastinated work. As he let the PH tester soak in the sample cup, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. _This forest is creepy… I bet that commie Ivan followed me here… _He got to his feet and spun around a couple times unaware of a pair of purple eyes glued to the back of his neck the whole time. Gilbert made the mistakes of turning his back to the forest to lean down and grab the hand le of the bucket. In an instant, before Gilbert could react, he was tackled by a massive weight, immediately blacking out.

**8::8**

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what I need to improve on or just say something or whatever. Also, remember if you are ever attacked by Fatty, just run up a hill! Next chapter should be up in a week but if I don't update, don't lose faith because I'll never forget about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greeting my dear readers! I hope you aren't bothered by late chapters too much because for the past 2 weeks I've been scrambling to finish my history projects due on December 13****th**** (Friday right XD) The next chapter shouldn't take such a long time since the 2****nd**** nine weeks are over soon so the only reason the chapter will be late is because of my own laziness. ;] Also, Fatty's song that he's playing is something similar to the music called dream by Koss on the album ancient rain. It's pretty cool and sets the theme right. (heard it on Pandora radio ) :3**

**Disclaimer: AMERIPAN SHOULD BE CANNON! That's all I have to say.**

**8::8**

The forest floor was silent as my sharp, barbed feet dug into large branch that supported me. The night was cool and, as the only light coming from the moon. It had been 3 entire days since I had eating a fulfilling meal. I continued to leap from tree to tree, clinging on the vines to break my fall as 6 long and graceful legs stabbed the ground. Just over the grassy bluff in front of my most recent feeding cave was the human structure that I now called the 'food court'. Just inside those white-washed walls and security cameras were rooms filled with infinite cages of entrees!

Never have I ever raided the food court more than once a week. It's just that the humans never plan to stop me! They let me waltz in, steal what their birds and don't even come after me! It's only logical for me to come more often not only because the food court is safe to steal from, but it has an endless food supply.

_The same tactic-the same entrance- the same room for crying out loud! That's always how I go upon entering the strange human building and they still have yet to catch me! _I remarked. My swift legs that were weaving through the branches and vines suddenly lost their footing on account of who was standing just outside of the food court. _GAH! Curse it all, why is one of those humans loitering amongst the undergrowth near my drinking stream?_ A panicked thought hit him_. What if this human is poisoning the stream? I would have to move away just to find another water source and the journey would take far too long to ever be able to reach the food court again! No, I will not allow this lowly species of mammal deprive me of both my home and my life by relieving me of my nourishment! _

I steadily picked my way through the vines, deep purple (almost black) appendages pulling my heavy body weightlessly up a towering tree directly poised over the unknowing target. My long abdomen crouched down along with my bent legs allowing moonlight to light up my violet eyes. Chocolate brown hair blew silently with unnoticed wind with one disobedient curl still sprung up. _Yes!_ I reveled as my target turned his attention away from me and to the bucket bellow him _You will learn not to trifle with a being infinitely stronger than you._

My chest gently lay against the branch as I clutched it with my clawed human hands to brace myself. My powerful legs pushed off with great power gained from climbing swinging and web spinning for 20 years. As I glided soundlessly through the air The emblem on my back glimmered gold with the little light showering through the tress before my razor sharp, barbed legs sank into a solid flesh form now laying beneath me.

8::8

After Arthur consulted with Alfred wanting to know 'where in God's name the bloody wanker had run off to' Alfred simply responded with a short "I told him the thing, he got all depressed or something, then I saw him walk off with his backpack and a bucket. He had to have gone to do the water test because, like, where else would he go Iggy?" Alfred explained in short cut statements. Arthur decided to ignore the nickname the American gave him. "Well my only theory that he's been gone for A WHOLE DAY is that either he's been eaten by a large jaguar or ran off to do what Gilbert usually does." Arthur followed the short gravel pathway up to where the oaf was supposed to be yesterday, but only found remains. (**A.N. I was actually thinking of having all this writing up to this authors note become part of chapter two and leaving this at the end of it so my readers wouldn't know what kind of remains thee were. I'm not that evil though XD**) The sterilized bucket was now tipped over and filled with grime, the PH test trampled into the ground and Gilbert's 'awesome' Rainbow Dash backpack was unzipped had some of the orange venom on it as well as everything else. Arthur only stood with his mouth gaping as he took in the evidence. His logical mind immediately went whirling, gears spinning fast. _Fatty. No doubt. Orange venom, broken scientific equipment, no Gilbert and the backpack was actually still here and the buffoon didn't bother taking it with him. There was obviously either a struggle or attack, but either way Gilbert isn't here so he must have been taken by Fatty… _

An hour later found the gang spread out around the crime scene with radioactive testers and machines to track where the owner of the venom was currently sheltered.

8::8

Calm, even breaths were the only sound heard for the longest time. The birds didn't chirp, the fogs didn't croak, nor did the wind even blow. All was silent except for a still Gilbert laying unmoving as if in suspended animation seemingly dead. Unfortunately for Fatty, silence is golden there for it's a rare occurrence and has the high probability of being broken by annoying people. It started as a single quick intake of breath, then another until soon Gilbert breathing had sped up to an even pace signifying his awaken. Fatty sighed deeply through its nostrils and stood and gracefully weaved his legs over certain places to follow through with his usual routine.

8::8

As Gilbert's mind slowly slipped into consciousness he felt as though he was on a hangover, then drowned and when he was revived he was hit by a train. His first urge was to cough but when he told his muscles to contract they wouldn't obey him, at first he thought his body was either to exhausted or this was a dream, but as he tried to move all his other limbs, he couldn't even do so much as twitch a finger! Gilbert's natural instinct was to open his eyes to see what he could do to help himself or at least see what the problem is, but that is what scared him the most. He couldn't open his eyelids it was like they were glued shut. At first he was just irritated _Great! I probably got so hung over last night that I'm too tired to move. _But as the entirety of the situation set in and he remembered blacking out after something hit him his mind swam in panic. _Now that I think about it, WHAT AM I EVEN LAYING ON!?_ _It feels like nothing but air. _He was glad his sense of direction was still with him and he felt he was lying on his back with his arms at his sides and his feet out in front of him_, _but what freaked him out was the fact that there was bands of something looped around his waist and neck. They weren't tight but were strong enough to contain him. This truly scared him as he realized it was Fatty's web after piecing together what happened and the condition he was in. _Of course! Stupid! I should have realized it! I must be paralyzed by his venom… _If the feel of stab wounds in his back weren't enough _He must have gotten me while I had my back turned, and what is this… web? It must be. MEIN GOTT STOP FREAKING OUT LIKE SOME LITTLE BABY GIRL MAN BOY. THE AWESOME GILBERT CAN NOT BE SCARED, BECAUSE THAT'S TOTALLY UNAWESOME._

After 15 minutes of nothing eating him or approaching him in any way, Gilbert assumed the area was temporarily clear of Fatty. Another 30 minutes passed by of him lying there and only able being able to breathe. Eventually he was so bored he started making rhythmus with different sequences of breathing. He already went through 'I'm Blue dabadedubadi', Poker Face by Lady Gaga' and even Jingle Bells until finally he was interrupted by someone else's music.

At first, Gilbert thought he was imaging thing because he was pretty sure he was about 50 miles into the Amazon Rainforest with nothing but monkeys, birds and Fatty. As the notes climbed up the scale beautifully, they suddenly shot down swiftly and proceeded to twist and bend into an addictive melody for about 30 seconds before slowing to a stop ending on a sharp. This would be the moment where Gilbert would loudly stand up and clap excessively just to annoy everyone around him and whoop cheers of encouragement. Instead, he lay there peacefully, no emotion on his face, only breathing steadily. On the inside however, his mind was traveling a mile a minute. _Who in the world is even out here to play music? The better question is, why aren't they helping me out of the web? _Gilbert justified thinking it was a human.

The same routine followed through the next 2 days, Gilbert being extremely hungry and not being able to do squat. On the third day, as Gilbert was awakening he felt a clean, new burst of energy and was finally able to open his eyes, but he waited until the mystery person began playing their music. As the notes began gloriously flowing around Gilbert, he cautiously opened his eyes glancing at the creator of the lovely melodies every day, but found the conductor stopping as soon as he glanced over. Instead of a human he expected, It was a large creature that appeared too many times within his thoughts.

It was a man you could say I guess. Half a man, but the other half sprouted backwards from the waist covered in barbed deep purple hairs with 6 long, sharp legs attached. An arachnid he was, but the emblem on its back was even more curious for it was the symbol found on the front of a violin, colored gold. Also, Fatty Watty wasn't Fatty was he?

8::8

**Anyway…there's my terrible chapter. I was really distracted while typing this and the fact that my hamster just died ;_; but I wanted to pull this one out quick so I wouldn't have to worry about it later. Next chapter will be out in about a week or less, probably after the 13****th**** of Friday. See Ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! Semester exams you know? I pulled this chapter out of my butt because I really wanted to play Terraria with my homeslice and I rushed it. This chapter is probably gonna be one of the most violent things that will be in this story so be warned. It's really like a creepy pasta (cough*episode 23.5*cough) …. By the end of this chapter I was like… I am 100% done with my life. This chapter is kinds short just to get back in the swing of things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers. But I do own Fatty's butt! (cause spider…yea)**

8::8

Fatty stood towering over the small in-comparison Gilbert. Their eyes, violet and crimson, were locked in a waging war of dominance and so far Fatty was winning. _Dem eyes _Gilbert thought as the showdown continued for another minute or so each one daring the other to look away. He worriedly noted that the forest was dead silent. Not even a single leaf was brave enough to quiver and crinkle in the wind. Still Gilbert did not tear his eyes away from Fatty's for a millisecond fearing he would lose his head.

He was snapped out of his stupor when the large creature sprung forward until their faces were only a mere inch apart. Gilbert wanted to scream, to shriek for his life, but sound avoided him. Now that his enemy was the only thing in his vision he noticed the extreme amount of pure rage _and was that hunger? _Gilbert felt himself slightly tearing up at the dominating energy coming from Fatty. _He could end my life in a single blow. _Up close Gilbert could smell blood, mass amounts of dried blood from its many victims. _Death. Doooooom. Pa- _He was violently wrenched from his thoughts when Fatty bit a large chunk out of his shoulder. This time sound seemed to return to him as his throat unleashed wails of pain. Gilbert felt the highly concentrated venom leach into his veins as the monster moved his head further down his body. Clawed hands firmly ripped down Gilbert's sides tainting the silky white webbing red. He kept waiting to die, for his body to give up and take its last breath, but the darkness never took him. Gilbert continued feeling his stomach being ripped open and his blood flying everywhere. No longer able to make noise he dropped his eyes down to Fatty, face covered in gore, as he snapped what was probably Gilbert's intestines straight from his abdomen.

After another 5 minutes of being eaten alive it seemed the creature was done with his meal and proceeded to shove the empty corpse off its web. Gilbert's eyes stayed trained on the monster above him as he fell into the dark abyss below him, heart still beating, until he saw nothing.

8::8

"GAAAAAAAUGHAAAAAAAUUUUUUUAAAA" Gilbert let out a blood curdling shriek as his torso launched straight up. He looked around fearfully, the adrenaline making him hyperventilate. He whimpered repeatedly until reality crashed back on top of him. The wounds on his back made themselves apparent and he painfully feel back onto the perfectly white web. _Yes..YES…WHITE WEB…not r-red….not red. _He threw one arm over his face to block out any and all light to make his painful headache worse. _I was al some cruel unawesome nightmare… then what really happened? _He clenched his eyes tight as he recalled passing out immediately after he spotted Fatty. _Weak…WEAK. I couldn't even handle looking at it?! No wonder I had that stupid dream! I probably traumatized my brain from seeing Fatty's belly flab! What a minute, he actually looked pretty hot… _This was the first time Gilbert noticed the burning heat coming from his forehead. _Aww crap… now I have a fever! COME ON! WHAT MORE CAN HAPPEN TO THE AWESOME GILBERT IN THIS FOREST OF HELL!_ He let out a childish groan as he tried to flip onto his stomach. He realized three things. One, his back hurt like the dickens. Two, his limbs weren't tied up anymore so he could move freely (even escape). Three, this web was built over a giant rift possible 500 feet deep and HE COULD FALL AND DIE AT ANY GIVEN MOMENT SO STANDING UP IS TOTALLY NOT AN OPTION.

Gilbert kept his face mushed against the strain of web, staying stock still. Not only is he unable turn around onto his back, but he would not risk jarring the only thing preventing his inevitable death. He was so focused on becoming a statue he almost didn't notice the warm breath against his neck.

Gilbert was suddenly launched into the air and caught in a pair of fuzzy arms. "BWAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as the very creature from his nightmare looked down on him. "So… how was the airline food?" Gilbert blurted out shakily. Fatty said nothing, he only began walking to the other side of the web. "AH!" the human yelped as he was carried over a thin part of the lines. His only thought was that of a crushing doom to the ground below and not at all on the monster holding him. That is, until he stared at the steel-like legs maneuvering gracefully over certain cords of web but not others. _How odd… _Gilbert mused, his scientific mind taking over. _It seems evident that Fatty only steps on every third web. _Just as he started to become entranced by the beautiful dance before him, Gilbert was dumped onto a bed of leaves supported by a tree. "oof! AAAAY!" Gilbert complained. "What's the big idea huh? You just attack me, kidnap me for no reason, and then drag me around? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! THE GREAT GILBERT WILL-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the prone human screamed as Fatty, unamused, easily sliced through the branch holding him up. "NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN! I'M SORRY! NO BLACK MAGIC! VOO-DOO! DEMONS! BAD!" he cried helplessly as he clutched onto the suspended tree trunk. Then, Gilbert heard the one thing he thought he'd never hear again…

_A Voice…_


End file.
